Twisted love
by SilverMoons BlackWings
Summary: It all started out as revenge but soon everything got turned upside down !
1. When Kodoma's Attack

Okay people this is probobly the longest fanfic in the history of time , MUHAAAA , but anyhoo   
the way this is written was actually through e-mail .. between me and my friend .. so it is   
responces and replies .. okay here is some info that will be most helpfull .  
:: :: this shows what some one is doing or thinking   
( ) a good majority of the time shows who is talking   
okay theis signs sometimes change throught out the fic .. but then towards the end become constant   
through out the whole fic . Oh and just so you know Fabricio is a gay guy that I want to kill ..   
* Shrudders at the utter name * He anoyes the hell out of me .. oh well and for all you people out   
their who dont know what a Kodoma is . It looks like the pilsbury dough boy , only a greenish   
whiteish blueish see through thing that has a deformed head . Some are ovals others are circles   
and others have jelly bean looking heads. ^-^   
Then their is Wufei .. well every one knows Wufei so I wont bother with him .   
Then their is Ashitaka .. well all I can say is he cute hunk of man that lives with demons and   
gods of the forest and is so cute when he acts dumb . ^-^ .. If you want to see pics of him and or   
the Kodoma's e-mail me at froghollow@prodigy.net and I would be glad to send them to you . ^-^ Oh   
and spelling .. well look at how long it is .. who in their right mind would want to correct all   
that .. so please be gental when it comes to gramer , it was hard enough writting it . But anyway   
.. hope you enjoy !! ^-^   
P.S. I dont own any of theis characters .. oh and Amber and Rachel arnt made up they are me and my   
friend ^-6  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
the message that started it all (Rachel)  
  
Hmmm...you're doing battle with Fabricio right? Then here, take this ::hands Amber some gold   
plated armor:: And this ::hands Amber a spear:: And this ::hands Amber a broad sword:: And this   
::hands her a grenade launcher (that I stole from Fabricio recently):: And this ::hands her a wide   
assortment of guns:: And this ::hands her the keys to Heero's gundam:: And this (just in case)   
::hands her the keys to Wufei's gundam:: AAAnnnnnnddddd this! ::hands Amber a kodoma:: (Amber)   
What's this for? (Rachel-grinning) Fabricio can't stand them and can't understand why I'm so   
obsessed with them. So! There you go! You're all ready for battle! Go get'm! ::Amber hops over to   
the computer with a jar of peanut butter and all the guns and stuff. Rachel just watches in the   
background, tissue wiping the tears from her face:: (Rachel-smiling and crying at the same time)   
That's my baby... *sniff* .....off to destroy people and ruin Fabricio life ..... *weep* I'm SO   
proud!  
************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
Me go do battle with Fabricio...while Rachel is giving Amber all the necessary items to do battle   
with Fabricio...Rachel notices Amber is no longer there (Rachel : Now where could of she gone?   
(confused look on Rachel's face then Rachel walks of in search of Amber )...While Rachel searches   
the compound for Amber ... just then a hand pops out of the pile of stuff Rachel had given Amber   
to do battle with Fabricio (Amber : A LITTLE HELP HERE! ( Amber had not been able to withstand the   
weight of the junk that Rachel said would be usefull during battle) ... Hello is anyone there?   
Rachel!? * 2 hours later* ( Amber- anybody is anybody their (sighs in frustration... just then she   
feels something on her protruding hand...) :: Amber peeks through a little hole, to her shock it   
is the little kodoma Amber's eyes light up in happiness) Little Kodoma (Amber chimes) ..::the   
kodoma looks at her:: Kodoma go get Rachel, go get Rachel ( kodoma is still looking at Amber ) GO   
on go get Rachel ( kodoma still stares at her) Don't you understand English??!! (kodoma turns his   
head sideways) tick ...clik clik clik clik clik (Amber- breaks down and cries) WAAAAAAAA!!!!!   
( kodoma still stars at Amber) Rachel, where are you!? Waaaaaa!!!!!! (Rachel- who apparently got   
lost, then accidentally got herself locked in the bathroom) Amber.... someone help me ...   
Hello .?  
******************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
Okay, I gotta get OUT of this God forsaken bathroom! SO! I chose you Ashitaka! ::standard bishonen   
ball is pulled from belt and seconds later the boyly chested bishonen is standing right there,   
sword at the ready:: (Ashitaka) Um....where am I? And...who are you? (Rachel) My name's Rachel, I   
love you, and...you're in the girl's bathroom! ^-^ (Ashitaka-going pale) Uh....... ::just then,   
his arm acts up and makes him slash the door to shreds so that he can get away. Which is just what   
he does:: (Rachel) NUUU!!!!! ASHITAKA!!!!!! FINE! BE THAT WAY!!!! *fuming* ::Just then, Rachel   
hears Amber screaming her name:: (Rachel) Coming! ^-^ ::runs into the room where Amber was and   
looks around:: (Rachel-searching the room) Amber? AMBER!? I thought I heard you calling me! Where   
are you? ::Just then, she notices the kodoma sitting on the human hand protruding from a pile of   
military crap off in the corner:: (Rachel-eyes grow three times their normal size) KODOMA!!!!!!!!!   
::Runs and hugs the little thing which quickly chooses to disappear:: (Rachel-looks hurt) But....  
but *sniff* I just wanted to cuddle and hug you...till you're cute little clickedy head popped off.   
*sniff* That's all. (Amber-from beneath the pile of junk) Uh...Rachel? A little help here?   
(Rachel-looks around frantically) AHHH!!!! It's a ghost! NO! The kodoma has summoned the Forest   
Spirit...AND NOW I"M DIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!! WAAAAHHHHH!!!! ::Rachel curls up on the ground and starts   
crying while behind her, a large sweatdrop appears on the pile of weapons and junk:: (Amber) Oi.  
******************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
(Amber) Rachel....? (Rachel is still balling ) Rachel ...? (Rachel still balling ) RACHEL !?   
(Rachel looks up) IT'S MEEE AMBER!!! YOU KNOW, THE ONE YOU PILLED UP WITH JUNK (Amber sounds   
pissed ) (Rachel) NUHU .. You're an evil spirit that has come to claim my life ... (Amber- sighs)   
Rachel....If I was a Spirit I would not be stuck under this humongous pile of crap. (Rachel) You   
make a good point ...but still I fear for my life... ( Amber) WHY WOULD YOU STILL FEAR FOR YOU   
LIFE WHEN I HAVE JUST PROVED THAT I AM NOT A SPIRT!? ::Steam rises from the pile of crap ...Amber   
is obviously mad:: (Rachel) BUT BUT...(sob sob ) You could be an evil demon that has come to make   
me all gooey and wormy and....and turn me into a life sucking beheaded thingy-mabob (Rachel   
continues to cry) (Amber- also begins to cry ) Waaa!!!!! ILL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE!!!!! ::Just   
then little kodoma puts his head on and walks over to the pile of junk and pats Amber on the   
hand:: (Amber- looks up at the kodoma and watches as the kodoma walks over to the other side of   
the junk pile .... Just then Amber hears a faint click noise } ( Amber: What in the world could   
he be doing { Amber puts on a look of confusion ...Just then BANG.... ( Amber: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHH.........{ jumps out of the pile of crap and starts to run around waving at her butt   
with her hands ... because her butt is at the moment on fire..} ( Rachel: AMBER YOUR ALIVE ...   
(Amber : NO SHIT SHERLOCK...{ Still running around with her butt on fire } GET ME SOME WATER...  
.GET ME SOME WATER....GET ME SOME WATER { Rachel runs and gets Amber a bucket of water  
..Amber grabs the bucket of water and sits in it .. steaming noises can be heard as she sits   
their } Awhhhhhhh.. that's so much better ..{ looks up to Rachel } Rachel thanks for the save...  
{ Amber is cut off as Rachel tackles her to the ground and begins to choke her} ( Rachel: YOU   
YOU ... I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DEAD .....ONLY TO FIND OUT YOU WERE HIDING UNDER THAT PILE OF   
JUNK...{ Rachel growls at Amber viciously } so how did you get out in the first place ...   
( Amber : I really don't know .. all I remember is seeing the Kodoma walk around to the other   
side of pile of junk ... then BOOM ...I am free .. but with a burning but ..( Rachel: KODOMA IS   
ALIVE WHERE IS HE { just them Kodoma walks out onto the top of the junk pile ...and in his hand   
a flamethrower ..Kodoma just smiles and doses his click thing with his head } ( Rachel and   
Amber : { sweatdrops}...  
******************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::Rachel breaks out the sweatdrop paralysis and suddenly rushes towards the kodoma::   
(Rachel-eyes in the shapes of hearts) Kodoma! You went away but now I found YOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!   
::doesn't get to take more than three steps before the kodoma fries her with the flame thrower   
and disappears:: (Rachel-falls over all blackened and crispy) Ouchie! ::Amber just pokes around   
on the fried and crispied Rachel for a while before becoming bored:: (Amber) Rachel, you're not   
much fun when you just sit there like THAT! (Rachel) Well, it wasn't much fun when I thought you   
and Kodoma was DEAD! Oh well......  
******************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
( Amber : {sighs } Any way were do you think that kodoma went {Rachel starts to cry }(Rachel :   
Waaaaa my Kodoma left me waaaaaaaaaaa..( Amber : I guess we will just have to go on a Kodoma   
hunt ... YOU with me ... { Rachel stands up and gets in a sailor moon pose} ( Rachel : FOR LOVE   
AND JUSTIC I WILL FIND MY KODOMA AND SAVE THE WORLD MUHAAAA (Amber { sweatdrops } Okay anyway if   
I was a Kodoma where would I hide { Amber and Rachel ponder } ( Rachel :I know ...the basement   
{ Rachel says with the utmost confidence} ( Amber : WHY IN THE HELL WOULD A KODOMA HIDE INTHE   
BASEMENT ( Rachel : UHM....I don't know that's were I would hide though if I was a Kodoma {Amber   
falls down to the ground with her leg twitching in the air } (Amber : whatever I just wanna   
hurry up and do battle with Fabricio ( Rachel-good follow me ..{ I fallow Rachel down to the   
basement } ( Rachel : here we are { Rachel opens the door} ( Amber : are you sure about this   
( Rachel : positive { Rachel says with a smile on her face ... We walk down the stairs until reach   
the bottom } ( Rachel : see that wasn't so bad .. now were is that light switch ....{ Rachel fells   
along the side for the switch } AHH .. here it is { Rachel flicks the light switch } ( Amber : I   
thought that you were going to flick the switch ( Rachel : I....I did { Rachel says with a slight   
tremble in her voice} ..{ Just then Amber and Rachel here a weird clicking noise .. We turn our   
heads to the source of the sound only to see a green light } ( Amber and Rachel : AHHHHHH THEIR   
GONNA GET USSSSSSSSSS...{ Rachel and Amber huddle together crying } I DONT WANNA DIE I DONT WANNA   
DIE I DONT WANNA DIE ..{ just then .. they hear a series of fire noises ... } ....ehhhh { Rachel   
and Amber say as they sit their fried to a crisp ... Amber and Rachel stand up infuriated .. and   
scream } ( Amber and Rachel : KODAMA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...  
******************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::Rachel pulls out her grenade launcher that she "borrowed"/ stole from Fabricio:: DIE! DEVIL   
SCUM! ::gets ready to fire a blast when Amber stops her:: (Amber) Rachel! Are you trying to kill   
us?! One blow down here and we'll be in little tiny pieces which not even Tai-yi-jun would have   
the patience to piece together! (Rachel-blinks innocently) Oh. ::hastily puts her grenade launcher   
away while watching Amber carefully to make sure that she does not "accidentally" strangle her::   
(Rachel) Uh.....WAIT! Where's my kodoma!? *search search* ::Suddenly, Rachel collapses in the   
middle of the basement floor, eyes watering,:: (Rachel) WAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! WHERE'S MY KODOMA!  



	2. Search for Kodoma's

Okay here is chapter two .. I hope you enjoyed chapter one .. and for all of you that like Wufei   
hes coming up soon just be pateint .. But anyhoo I hope you enjoy and please review ^-^   
P.S. We still dont own anu of their characters except for ourselves of course  
  
  
Reply (Amber)  
  
(Amber )..{ pats Rachel on the back } Well find Kodoma { Just then Amber got a brilliant idea } I   
KNOW RACHEL ILL USE MY KODOMA RADAR { Rachel blinks } ( Rachel ) {grabs Amber by the collar } YOU   
HAD A KODOMA RADAR ALL THE TIMEEEE....( Amber) Heh Heh ...I guess I forgot .. ( Rachel ) { sighs }   
So how did you get that in the first place I didn't know they existed ( Amber ) Welllll...They   
don't ..( Rachel ) EHH...I don't get it ( Amber ) Well Actually it is the only one in the world ..   
I forced Bulma-chan to make one ( Rachel ) How did you do that ( Amber ) Well I kinda told her   
that if she didn't I would steal all her food and make Vegeta go hungry and you don't wanna be   
around Vegeta when he is hungry .. last time I heard he went hungry he accidentally ate Bulma's   
couch because he thought that it was a big stick of bread ...( Rachel ) Amber their is something   
wrong with you {Rachel slowly backs away from Amber } ( Amber ) { Gets a mad look on face that   
would scare even Heero } WELL DO YOU WANNA FIND KODOMA OR NOT ( Rachel ) {shakes her head yes)   
( Rachel ) { starts to cry } YOU HAVE TO HELP MR FIND KODOMA ( Amber ) Good { Amber drags the   
crying Rachel off }  
******************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
WAIT! ::Jumps to her feet and nearly pulls Amber off hers while doing so. Then goes running off   
back down to the basement. Seconds later, she re-emerges with the kodoma's forgotten flamethrower.   
Amber just looks at her like she's gone crazy:: (Rachel-looking suspicious) What WHAT!? We NEED   
it! (Amber-looking sarcastic) For WHAT! We have the radar remember! (holds up the kodoma radar   
device). (Rachel) I know! I know! But see, we need this for bait! *wink* The little kodoma will be   
wanting his flamethrower back, right? (Amber tries to picture Rachel sitting on a board walk   
somewhere, plunking a flamethrower into the water on the end of a hook to catch a kodoma) ::Amber   
shakes her head:: (Amber) Whatever you say Rachel...... ::sweatdrop:: Let's just go find that   
kodoma of yours.....before you something...... reeeaaaalllllyyyyy weird .......  
******************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
Amber and Rachel take off in search of kodoma ( Amber ) { After hours of walking } How are we   
supposed to find Kodoma in this big house he could be anywhere ....Its like trying to find Quatra   
in his house ( Rachel ) Now that is impossible ...this is not (Amber ) { After more hours of   
walking } Are we their yet ..{ Rachel sighs but keeps going } Are .....we their yetttt ( Rachel )   
{ finally fed up with Ambers stupid guest ions } NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Amber ) { Wasn't paying a   
thing to what Rachel was saying } Are.......weeeeee......their .......YETTTT!!!!!!!!! ( Rachel )   
{ Turns into a giant super deformed self.....takes a deep breath } NOOOOOOOOOO ...WE ARE NOT EVEN   
GOING ANY PLACE IN PITICULLAR SO HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHEN WE ARE GOING TO BE THEIR OR NOT WE   
ARE LOOKING FOR MY KODOMA REMEBER { Rachel ..sighs in victory and straights her shirt and walks   
off } COME ON LETS GO .!!!( Amber )Yes mamma{ quit winded by this stairs at her friend with the up   
most fright ..her hair ...or what was left of it was all blown back into a nice spiky point .  
..like Veggie-Chans } ( Rachel ) Good ...now on ward ho { Rachel points with Kodomas flam thrower   
in the direction in which they will find the kodoma } (Amber ) { sweatdrops } Rachel...uhm ...  
that's the magical forest gods home Kodomas aren't allowed their remember .... DID YOU FORGET TO   
READ THE KODOMA MANUAL SKRIPT BEFOR YOU OPENED THE CAGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Rachel ) { eyebrowl   
twitches in anger } fine ...{Rachel gets down of of the couch she was standing on and walks off in   
another direction } ( Amber ) { sighs and fallows }  
******************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
(Rachel) What we could really use would be a map of some sort......something to show us where the   
kodoma is! Yes! That's it! We need A MAP! ::Just then, a tiny kodoma appears at her elbow holding   
out a map. Rachel just looks at the map for a moment, notices the word "kodoma" scribbled on it,   
and then starts off walking:: (Rachel) Thank you for the map Amber! ^-^ If you had that all along   
why didn't you tell me? We could have ended in the forests of the gods, nose to very wet nose with   
a drooling, two tailed, wolf-goddess! Well, either way, I'm glad we have it now...LET'S GOOOO!!!!!!   
(Amber just stares as Rachel walks off, still babbling to herself) Uh ....... ::The little kodoma   
still standing beside her glows brighter and she looks over. Then, he waves and smiles and is   
gone. Amber just starts at the spot where he was standing for a minute before taking after the   
steadily disappearing (still babbling) Rachel::  
******************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
Amber runs and clings to Rachels arm ( Rachel ) what are you doing { Rachel says while tring to   
pry Amber off of her arm but with no avail } ( Amber ) Your Kodoma it it ..it is evil ...{Amber   
continues to talk while Rachel gets a crowbar and trys to pry Amber off .. Rachel's crobar brakes   
so she trys a torch blower instead ...Rachel trys to burn Amber off but ends up catching herself   
on fier ..Rachels eyes become as big as saucers ( Rachel : eeeeppp) Rachel looks around for water   
..some how she magicaly finds it and puts out the fire Rachel sighs and wips the sweat off her   
brow ..then Rachel gets an idea Rachel gets a bat and looks at Amber with a evil grin then she   
promptly hits Amber on the head ..Rachel's eyes bulge again as it did not stop the chattering   
Amber Rachel hits her again ..and again and again and again and again ..soon Rachel notices that   
Amber is starting to cut her circulation to her hand off ..(Rachel ) Amber ..{ Amber continues   
talking about how evil her Kodoma is } Amber...{ Amber is still talking } AMBERRRRR....{ Amber   
looks up finaly and stops talking { ( Amber ) What .?????{ Amber says oblivious to what Rachel   
was doing to her before } ( Rachel ) YOUR CUTTING OFF THE CIRCULATION TO MY ARM NITWIT ( Amber )   
{ letts go and puts her hand behind her head and smiles sheepishly } Sorry Ray Ray Sama I guess I   
wasnt paing attention { Rachel growls in frustragtion and balls her hand into a fist } ( Rachel )   
Baka { Rachel walks off } ( Amber ) { Gets off of the ground } Wait up...what did you say { Amber   
says with total clulessness} { Rachel smacks and drages her hand down her face } (Rachel ) OI..  
******************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
I SAID.......?!?!? ::Rachel is cut off from yelling at Amber when suddenly she happens to notice   
the little kodoma standing right there between them:: (Rachel-eyes grow as big as saucers again   
and start going all oogly) KODOMA! I FOUND YOOOOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! ::Both Amber and Rachel make a   
grab for the kodoma only to bonk heads and land flat on their butts. The little kodoma just   
watches, turning his head a little to the side and then lets it click back into place:: (Rachel-  
rubbing the sore spot on her forehead) Ow.......whaja do that for Amber-sama? (Amber-rubbing her   
head too) Ouchie.....I didn't mean to. I just......I just.....I DON'T KNOW! (Rachel-blinks) Oh....  
...(makes another grab for the kodoma) KODOMA! COME TO MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!! ::The poor little guy   
immediately disappears and Rachel ends up slamming into the wall:: (Rachel-face smooshed against   
the wall) Ow........(pulls her face off the wall with a popping sound) Amber, lets go in search of   
something else. This kodoma hunt is turning out to involve more pain than it's worth.......   
::Sitting there, rubbing her bruises, Rachel attempts to get a kink out of her neck and ends up   
making it pop:: (Rachel-inspired by the noise) Hmmmm....... ::continues pushing and rubbing her   
neck, getting it to pop over and over again:: (Amber) EWWWWW!!!! Rachel-sama! That....THAT'S   
NASTY! (Rachel) Shhhh......let's see if it works the way I think it will! ::Just then, the sound   
of Rachel's amazing popping neck is joined by the clickedy sound of a kodoma's head....then   
another......and another....until the room is filled to the brim with kodomas:: (Rachel- No longer   
popping her neck but cuddling first one kodoma and then another) It WORKED IT WORKED!!!!! NOW I   
HAVE LOTS OF KODOMAS!!!!! ::Amber grabs a whole armful and starts huggling:: (Rachel) *bliss bliss   
heaven bliss*  



	3. Kodoma died Im hungry

  
Okay here is chapter three .. and alot more to go .. Im not even have through the story yet ..   
this I think was one weeks worth of e-mail.. oh well I hop you enjoy it .^-^   
  
We dont own any of the characters .. except ah hell you know by now !!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
Just then Rachel first evil Kodoma comes out { we can tell because he is the one with the flicked   
smile } and in his hand his flam thrower ( Rachel ) NOOOOOO...DONT KODOMA {but it is to late Kodoma   
already fries the other Kodomas ( Amber ) ouchi { Amber to is caught in the flame } { just then   
Rachel goes bazurker mode and starts to chase the evil Kodoma ( Rachel ) COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE   
SICK MONKEY YOU KILLED YOUR GREEN BROTHEREN HOW DARE YOU AND MY NEW PETS ..{ Kodoma merly runns   
away like the evily Mima that was actually Roomy in Perfect Blue } ( Amber ) RACHEL ...WAIT UP ...  
ITS NOT HIS FAULT HE HAS MULITITUES OF PERSONALITYS JUST THINK OF HIM AS A MINNY SIZED VERSION OF   
LADY UN ..( Rachel ) THEN HE TO WILL..DIE LIKE HER BUT HE WONT BE RETURNING ( Amber ) { gulps..but   
fallows Rachel to make sure she dosnt blow up the hose or somthing }  
******************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::Rachel corners the evil kodoma:: (Rachel) I've got you NOW! Give up! And....(grabs the flame   
thrower from him) GIVE ME THAT!!!!!!! ::The kodoma attempts to look sorry and clicks his head a   
little in apology:: (Rachel-smirking) Oh, don't give me that innocent talk (Rachel understands the   
kodoma's clicks like a spoken language)! I KNOW what you're up to! ::Kodoma grins evilly and   
starts to swell larger and larger:: (Rachel-eyes suddenly gone wide with surprise) Woah WOAH!   
I didn't know you were gonna do THAT! ::Suddenly, the kodoma's skin rippes and out of it steps a   
humungous demon-like creature with glowing, gold cat-slit eyes:: (Demon) FOOL! You thought I was   
a mere kodoma! HAh! I was only barely contained in the puny body and my powers are......*BOOM*   
::The demon is cut off as a large explosion comes from the door, ripping his body apart and pretty   
much destroying him beyond any recognition:: (Rachel-looks up) Wha? (Amber-from the doorway where   
she's holding Fabricio's stollen grenade launcher) He sounded too much like Vegeta......(looks sat   
Rachel and winks) Doncha think?  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
( Rachel) Amberrr you ..you ...you ..YOU KILLED THE EVIL KODOMA I WANTED TO HOW COULD YOU DO THAT   
TO ME IT WAS MY REVENG ( Amber ) I..I....I juist saved your life how dare you say that ( Rachel )   
how dare you fufill my revenge { Amber and Rachel had a staring contest lightning bolts flew then   
it happened meow fitht cat fight ...Amber and Rachel go on for about another 2 hours befor they   
are to exausted to finish Rachel and Amber lay their panting } ( Rachel ) I think the Kodoma won   
( Amber ) {pant } ..Ditto { just then a Kodoma appeared out of no were and sat right between us   
and started to click {Amber and Rachel start to cry } ( Amber and Rachel ) NO ...NO MORE PLEASE   
NO MORE KODOMAS  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::Suddenly Rachel has a change of heart, realizes that she's addicted to kodomas and starts   
huggling the little one of the floor::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
{Rachel un awear off what she was doing accidentally poped its head off } ( Rachel ) Noooooooo  
{ but then Rachel sees another one and clings herself to that one but the same thing happens   
Rachell dose this through out the hole day and beside her a pile of Kodomas and their heads is   
right next to her } ( Amber ) Rachel ...Rachel ..Rachel { Rachel looks at her with teary eyes }   
you killed all the Kodomas { Rachel looks aroumd at the pille next to and starts to ball even   
harder..Amber sighs } ( Amber ) YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE RACHEL {Amber gets up and walks into another   
room Rachel looks worried ..she thinks that Amber is leaving her ...but soon relaxes as Amber   
Comes back with ) ( Amber ) Look at what I found Rachel ..I found him knocked out on the kitchen   
floor { Rachels eyes widen with happiness } ( Rachel ) You ...YOU FOUND ASHITAKA  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
(Rachel) WHEEEE!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!! ::Is still thanking Amber only seconds   
later after she has leeched herself onto Ashitaka:: (Ashitaka-gagging while the ciruclation to his   
head is being cut off) ACK! Stop! PLLLEEEAASSSSEEEEEE!!!!!! (Rachel) *heaven bliss heaven bliss   
bliss bliss* ::Ashitaka's face starts going purple and Amber begins worring about his head popping   
off:: (Amber-looking worried) Uh....Rachel......You might want to stop that before Ashitaka ends   
up like one of your kodomas. (Rachel-looks up blinking-no longer squeezing Ashitaka) Oh.....*grins   
like an idiot* I guess you're right! ^-^ ::She then leeches on to his waist (a little gently than   
before):: (Amber-sweatdrop) Right ........(still a little worried) Perhaps Rachel did go senile....  
....Nah!  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
( Amber ) Hey Rachel Ashitaka who wants to go to the mall { Rachel jumps up and downor joy ..  
Ashitaka looks cluless } ( Ashitaka ) What is a mall ?( Rachel ) You'll see when we get their   
( Amber has a worried look on her face ) Rachel maybe you should tell him ( Rachel ) Nonsence   
he'll be fine { Amber sweatdrops } ( Amber ) I know I am going to regret this {Amber looks at   
Rachel and Ashitaka who have Already started to head off } Well at least she is not killing   
Kodomas any more ....  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::Rachel stands before the great length of the Laurel Mall, arms held out to either side,   
sccenting the size of the building:: (Rachel-grinning) Welcome Ashitaka.....to Paradise!   
::Ashitaka just stands there with his mouth hanging open. Finally, Rachel realizes that he's   
not going to say anything and grabs his hand and Amber's leading them into the mall:: *Once they   
are inside the mall* (Ashitaka-while gazing about in awe)Surely this is not Paradise.....this is   
HEAVEN!!!!! (Rachel-still grinning) We haven't even been to Spencer's yet and you're ALREADY   
calling this heaven! (slings her arm around Ashitaka's shoulders) You ain't seen nothin' yet!   
::Once again, Rachel grabs Amber and Ashitaka's hands and leads them off into the mall::   
(Rachel-STILL grinning) Where do you wanna go first Amber-sama?  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
( Amber ) Uh I know saterday Matinee { Amber runs down to the story } NOOOOOOOO.....{ Amber starts   
to weap } NOOOO MY STORE {Rachel goes over to lend a shoulder to cry on } ( Rachel ) Its okay well   
go find you a new stior to fauwn over ...I know how about Babagaes { Amber looks up at Rachel }   
( Amber ) Do they have Anime { Rachel thinks for a moment } ( Rachel ) yah ..( Amber ) Okay lets   
go { Amber grabs Ashitaka and Rachel and drages them off to the store } ( Rachel ) Uhm the stor   
...is that way { Rachel points in the other direction } ( Amber ) I new that ..{ Amber and Rachel   
and Ashitaka all make it to the store with out casualty...amber hops into the store...but Rachel   
stops Ashitaka from fallowing } ( Rachel ) Wait dont fallow thins can get pretty ugly if she dose   
not find any anime { 2 hours later Amber finaly comes out } ( Amber ) Rachel I got you and   
Ashitaka something { Rachels eyes light up } ( Rachel) What ...What did you get me { Amber   
pulls out two plushi Kodoma's }( Amber ) they have velcro on their neaks so that you cam pull   
off and put their heads back on at any time { Rachel squels for joy while Ashitaka looks like   
were are weird and off course we are }  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
(Rachel-face lit up with delight) Oh my GOD! ::starts pulling the kodoma's head off and then   
putting it back on:: (Rachel-grabbing Ahitaka and forcing him to watch) Look LOOK! See, their   
heads pop right off!!!!!!! Look at that! ::Ashitaka just goes ten shades paler and tries to step   
away:: (Rachel-growling) Oh no you DON'T! (grabs Ahitaka by the hand and starts dragging him and   
Amber off through the mall) Now we go to favorite clothes store! ::It ends up that Rachel's   
favorite clothes store was Sam Goody. While Amber digs around looking for anime CDs, Rachel drags   
Ashitaka to the back of the store to the clothes. After several minutes of searching through their   
selection, she finally finds one she likes and squeals in delight:: (Ashitaka-grimacing) I really   
wish you would stop doing that. (Rachel-smiling sheepishly) Oh, sorry. But look what I found!   
::proudly holds up a black t-shirt with a tiny black cat of the front and the words "Bitch Kitten"   
on the back:: (Ashitaka-looking scared) That's nice.....I think. (Rachel-grabbing his atm and   
dragging him to the front of the store) Buy it for me! Buy it for me! ::Ashitaka, not wanted to   
contradict her, comes up to the cashier and places two lumps of gold on the counter. The cashier   
just stares at the gold until Rachel gets smart and replaces that with money and keep the shiny   
gold for herself. Ashitaka just looks confused at the strange money exchange. But he does have   
much longer to be confused as Amber walks up and the next round of torture begins:: (Rachel) Otay   
Amber, you're turn now! ^-^ Where do you wanna go?  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
{ Amber thinks for a little bit...Ambers eyes light up } ( Amber ) I know I wanna go get something   
to eat ...So to the Food Court we go { Ashitaka looks up } ( Ashitaka ) Now there is something I   
know about .... I almost forgot how nice it was to go down the street and buying freashly made   
bread { As Ashitaka is bring back old memories Amber and Rachel are laughing knowing it would be   
nothing like he remembered back home } ( Rachel ) Come one Ashitaka let me show you are food court   
{ Rachel says with a hint of amusment in her voice} ( Amber ) Yah ...I want Taco Bell or no wait   
NO I want Master Works ..Chicken and rice ...or maybe ...I could get Mc. Donalds { Ashitaka eyes   
light up } ( Ashitaka ) YOU HAVE A MC DONALDS TOO { Amber and Rachel look at ashitaka as if had   
hit his head or something }( Rachel ) DUH ( Amber ) I guess that Mc Donalds has spred its fame   
not just all over this world but into other dimensions { rachel crosses her arms } ( Rachel )   
You know Mc Donalds are like happy little rabbits .. one day you see a burger king the next day   
Mc Donalds has taken over with at least two more right next to it ..( Amber ) Enough talk about   
Mc Donalds its making me hungry ...{ Rachel purks up } ( Rachel ) Alright lets go get  
something to eat { Rachel turns around to Ashitaka} you hungry Ashitaka ...{ Ashitaka's eyes   
light up once more ..as he shakes his head like a overly excited child }  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::It ends up that Ashitaka ends up grabbing both of the girls hands this time and drags them off   
through the mall towards the food court:: (Amber-blinking) How does he know where to go?   
(Rachel-smiling) He's a hunter by nature. His keen nose is leading him straight towards the food!   
(Ashitaka-ignoring them but seemingly determined beyond all reason to reach the food court).....  
........ ::The moment they reach there, Amber heads off to Master Works or where ever it was she   
felt like eating and Rachel dragged Ashitaka off to Taco Bell:: (Ashitaka- complaining like a   
stubborn child) But I want Mc Donalds! (Rachel-smiling sweetly) But you've had enough of Mc   
Donalds to last you a lifetime. Try this kind of food while you're here. (Ashitaka-still looks   
angry but nods and decides to go with her anyway. Afterall, he IS her bishonen since he came from   
her bishonen ball)Yeah....ok. ::So, Rachel and Adhitaka both get kids meals from Taco Bell and   
meet Amber in the center of the food court where, we find that Amber has found friend::   
(Rachel-grinning from ear to ear) Oh, hi Wufei. So nice to see that someobe from Gundam Wing   
finally worked his way into this story! ^_^ (Wufei-growling) I couldn't help it. This little   
onna found me and has been leeched onto my side ever since! (Ashitaka-amazed and awestruck by   
Wufei's shinny smooth black hair) My goodness! (scuttles over and reaches up to run a tentative   
hand of the surprisingly soft hair du) It.....it looks like a shell and yet...... (lifts up a few   
strands) it can move! This...this is truly a wonder! ::Even just stands around staring at each   
other, sweatdropping. Then, Rachel grabs Ashitaka and Amber by the arm and leads them over to a   
table:: (Rachel-motioning for Wufei to sit down next to Amber) Now, let's eat! I'm starving!  



	4. Adventures in the mall

Okay here is the fourth chapter .. sigh .. I WISH YOU PEOPLE WOULD REVIEW .. anyway .. I   
hope you enjoy .. !!  
P.S. i dont own any of the Gundam Characters or Princess Mononoke !!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reply (Amber)  
  
( Amber ) Hey Wufei you want some of my chicken ...It is chinieses { Wufei looks up and shruggs   
his sholders and gives Amber his plate so she can put some on } ( Amber ) Nuhu Wufei I get to feed   
you ( Wufei ) Onna I am not a child { Amber pouts } ( Amber ) Please ( Wufei ) Fine { Amber jumps   
up and down for joy then settals down again and starts to feed Wufei } ( Wufei ) this actually isnt   
so bad { While Amber continued to feed Wufei Rachel decided that it would be fun to feed   
Ashitaka } ( Rachel ) Ashitaka can I feed you too {Rachel says giving him puppy eyes }   
( Ashitaka ) Uh okay { Rachel too jumps up and down for joy and begins to feed Ashitaka ..  
After all the Nachos were gone started on the berito ..after countless times of trying to cutt the   
berito into bit size pecies Rachel gave up and shoved the hole berito into Ashitaka's face not   
carring if he choked ...then Rachel promptly took out the kodoma that amber had baught her and   
started to rip his head off then putt it back on then rip it off again } ( Wufei ) You know you   
look exactally like Heero dose when he is around barbi dolls { Amber ignores What Rachel and Wufei   
are talking about a look at Ashitaka } ( Amber ) Ashitaka are you all right { Amber watches as the   
berito slides down his face leaving a trail of guacamolie behind ..amber breaks down in laughter }   
...{ Wufei and Rachel stop their convesation to look at Amber then look at Ashitaka ...Rachel too   
breaks down in laughter ..Wufei looks at them uninterested ...Ashitaka growls and runs off }   
( Rachel) No wait I am sorry { but it was to late Ashitaka was long gone }  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::Rachel leans back in her chair, unconcerned:: (Rachel- looking confident) He'll be back. He'll   
be back. (Amber-looking confused) How are you so sure of that? (Rachel-grinning and holding up   
Ashitaka's bishonen ball) Because he belongs in here. (Amber) Oh. ::Goes on feeding Wufei while   
Rachel reaches over and eats the rest of Ashitaka's unfinished nachos::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
:: Just then Ashitaka came running back screaming :: ( Ashitaka ) WERE IS THE OUT HOUSE ....WERE   
IS THE OUT HOUSE !! ( Rachel -grinning ) See I told you ... ( Ashitaka -while still running   
around ) WERE ARE THE OUT HOUSES ( Rachel - still grinning ) we dont have any :: Ashitaka goes   
pale :: ( Ashitaka ) WHAT!! ( Amber ) Nope no out houses ...:: Wufei starts to get pissed ::   
( Wufei ) Onna's you are evil !! ( Amber and Rachel ) Yah ..we know :: Wufei gets up and grabs   
Ashitaka :: ( Wufei ) We have things in this world called ...Bathrooms ..they are like clean out   
houses and their is no hole in the ground :: Ashitaka just blinks :: ( Amber) Do you think Wufei   
will need to show Ashitaka how to use toilt paper :: Rachel just falls on the ground laughing at   
the thought of Ashitaka asking Wufei what this paper was for and what happened to the leaves ::   
(Wufei -mad ) Onnna ..( Amber ) What ?? ( Wufei ) He dosnt know how to use tolit paper !! ::   
Amber and Rachel fall on the ground laughing ::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::Wufei and Ashitaka return moments later, Ashitaka looking relieved and Wufei just looking   
plain pissed off:: (Wufei-while sitting down and crossing his arms) He didn't know how to use   
toilet paper. ::Rachel and Amber giggle:: (Ashitaka-sitting back down next to Rachel and picking   
through what's left of his cold nachos) Truly this world is an amazing place......... ::Amber and   
Rachel's giggles turn to full fledged laughter. Wufei endures this for several seconds and then   
starts to get angry:: (Wufei-growling) I believe we have daudled here enough onnas. May we go now?   
(Amber-turns and looks innocently at Wufei) What's the magic word? (Wufei-grumbling) I'll kill   
you. (Amber-shaking her head) Nope, only works for Heero.(Wufei-growling) Let's go before I blow   
your head off. (Amber-grinning and shaking her head) Nope, only works for Quatre in ZERO mode.   
(Wufei-snarling) Please? (Amber-hops up out of her chair) OTAY! ::Everyone gets up as well and   
Rachel and Ashitaka follow laughing behind::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
( Amber ) So Wufei were do you wanna go :: Wufei thinks for a little bit :: ( Wufei ) Do they have   
a gun store here ..:: Amber and Rachel sweatdrops :: ( Amber ) NO.. :: Ashitaka starts to get   
pissed he hates guns :: ( Wufei-winning ) But I wanted a new gun :: Ashitaka is now fumming ::   
( Wufei) I heard that they have a new sniper on the market :: Ashitaka finaly snaps ::   
( Ashitaka ) HOW CAN YOU WANT TO BUY SUCH A HORRIBLE DIVICE .....DO YOU WANT ALL OF MAN KIND TO   
TURN INTO DEMONS AND THE WORLD THEN BECOMES JUST A DEAD LIFLESS PICE OF ROCK FLOATING IN   
SPACE .....HU WELL DO YAH :: Amber Rachel and Wufei sweatdrop:: ( Rachel ) Okay ...I think it is   
time for Ashitaka to take a nap ....comeone into the ball :: As Ashitaka and Rachel argue Amber   
spots none other than Duo running to the food court :: ( Amber-talking to self ) Who Deja vu ...   
I dont think I should tell Rachel about this :: Amber sighs then foucuses back on Ashitaka and   
Rachel :: ( Ashitaka ) I will not go back ( Rachel- with arms crossed ) Yes you will ( Ashitaka )   
NO .....I wont ( Rachel ) Alright Ashitaka thats it :: Rachel presses a button on the beshionen   
ball then ....shlurp Ashitaka gets sucked up into it like as if he were playing jumanji ::   
( Rachel ) Well that takes care of that ..I let him out after he calms down ...so Wufei were do   
you wanna go ( Wufei ) I dont know ....a book store ...something just not a toy store :: Amber   
and Rachel smile and drage Wufei off to the book store ::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::Rachel and Amber storm the bookstore, feverishly searching for any mangas or anime comics::   
(Rachel-noticing a little shifting sensation on her hip) Huh? (pulls out Ashitaka's bishonen ball)   
Huh? You want out? (the ball shakes vigorously) Can I trust you to behave and not go screaming   
about how the whole world will be plunged into darkness because Wufei MIGHT get another gun?   
(momentary pause and then the ball starts shaking again) (Rachel sighs) Ok. ::Seconds later,   
she opens up the bishonen ball, letting Ashitaka out in the open again ignoring the stares she's   
getting from people when she just made some guy materialize out of nowhere:: (Ashitaka-looking   
around, surprised by the change) Wow.....where are we now? Does your mall have a library in its   
depths? (Rachel-shakes her head and sighs) Not....exactly. ::Rachel silently wonders where Wufei   
and Amber are::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
:: On the other side of the book store:: ( Amber ) Comeone Wufei let me see what you got comeone   
let me seee :: Wufei growls :: ( Wufei ) Onna no !! ::Amber gets teary eyed :: (Amber ) fine if   
you want it that way I will tever feed you again :: Looks at me in shock :: ( Wufei ) Nooooo you   
cant do that .... i love it when you do that :: Amber crosses her arms ::(Amber ) Fine tell me   
then :: Wufei sighs:: ( Wufei ) Fine ... :: Whispers in Amber ear .... Ambers eyes go wide and   
she blushes :: ( Amber ) You would learn that for meeee :: Wufei nods :: ( Wufei ) But remeber   
itr is our little secret dont you dare tell that other onna about it :: Amber nods and gives Wufei   
a kiss :: ( Amber ) I wounder where rachel and Ashitaka are ? :: Just then Amber sees Rachel   
draging a crying Ashitaka over to them:: ( Rachel ) Come on Ashitaka !! ( Ashitaka ) NOOO I WANNA   
GET THE DEER BOOK ( Rachel ) NO!! (Ashitaka ) THEN LET ME GET THE OTHER ONE :: Rachel growls ::   
( Rachel ) Absolutly NOT ( Ashitaka ) Waaa !!! :: Amber and Wufei sweatdrop ...Rachel sets down   
the crying Ashitaka and walks over to Amber and Wufei for some peace and quiet :: ( Amber ) What   
was that all about ? ( Rachel - sighing ) Well I found this book and Ashitaka wanted me to read   
it to him ... It was called Dear Diary ..Find Out a Womans True Feelings ... The problem was he   
thought that it meant Deer as in the animal ( Wufei ) So what was the other one :: Rachel's   
eyebrow twitched :: ( Rachel ) Lets just say that it was a very naughty book one that the   
fabricio would be pround of ( Amber and Wufei ) Ohhhhhh  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::They drag Ashitaka out of the store still sniffling a little:: (Ashitaka-whining) But it in Iron   
Town ALL the woman have their breats sticking out like that! (Rachel) NO THEY DON"T!!!!!!!!! They   
have such a thing as clothes!!!!!!! You want me to start ripping your shirt off?! ::People start   
staring at the little foursome standing in the middle out the mall, the lighter haired of the two   
girls yelling as the strangely dressed boy about ripping his shirt off:: (Rachel-stopping in mid   
yell and looking around) Uh...I think we should move on before someone calls security. (glares at   
Ashitaka) I WAS going to ask where Ashitaka wanted to go next. But after this display of TRUE   
masculine behavior....I don't think I can trust him. (Wufei-twitching and growling) What would you   
know about masculine behavior? (Rachel-already walking away with Amber and Ashitaka) Obviously a   
lot more than YOU do.  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
:: Wufei growls :: ( Wufei ) YOU...I ...OHHH When I get My hands on you ....I ..ohhh :: Amber   
sighs :: ( Amber ) Wufei ...The only one that you will be touching is me so shut up :: Wufei   
froze and his face paled but he followed silently behinde :: ( Amber to Rachel ) Works every   
time :: Ashitaka lools confused :: ( Ashitaka ) What did you say to Wufei :: Amber smirks ::   
( Amber ) My little secret.  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
(Rachel-grinning too) I'll have to remember that one for Duo. (Ashitaka-looking confused) Who is   
Duo?  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
:: Rachel walks off :: ( Ashitaka ) Come on who is Duo ...is he a dog .....or food ...come on   
I wanna know?!?!?!:: Amber sighs then drags the paralized Wufei over to were Rachel is ......  
Ashitaka shruges then fallows ...seeing as every one has walked off on him :: ...:: 3 hours   
later :: Rachel ) Man ...I am board ...who wants to go :: Amber smiles and raises her hand ..then   
forcefully raises the paralized Wufei's :: ( Rachel ) What about you Ashitaka :: Ashitaka smlies   
in a weirdly ...something he usally dosnt do :: ( Ashitaka ) Can we go their :: Ashitaka says   
while pointing to a commercial on the TV in a display window :: .... :: Rachel smiles and nods her   
head :: ( Rachel ) okay Ashitaka we can go their .... :: Amber has stars in her eyes :: ( Amber )   
We are realy going to go their :: Rachel nods her head :: ( Rachel ) Lets go to the beach ::   
Wufei breaks out of his paralyzed state :: ( Wufei ) WHATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
(Rachel-stars in her eyes) Oh that would be soooo cool!!!!!!! And I could use some work on my   
tan!!!!! (silently pictures Ashitaka in a navy blue Speedo and sighs) Oh that would be perfect.   
(Amber-stars in her eyes too) Yeah! I wanna go too! (taps her chin idly) Hmmm....but which beach?   
(Wufei-growling) Onnas we are NOT going to the beach! (Rachel-ignoring Wufei) Well, my grandparents   
rent out this really nice three room condominium all year long and South Carolina is really nice   
this time of year too. Besides, thier little group of condos has a pool too! (pictures Ashitaka in   
the Speedo again only with her in a matching  
one). (Wufei-snarling) Onnas! We are NOT going!!!!! (Ashitaka-pleased) Yakul loves to wade in the   
water! ^-^ (Rachel-sweatdropping) I dont think they let...animals in the water. Even ones as smart   
as Yakul......but I don't think they'll have a problem with him getting in the ocean! ^-^   
(pictures Yakul in a navy blue Speedo and face faults). (Amber-grinning) Yeah! And we could all   
take rides on him too! ^-^ (Wufei-roaring) ONNAAASSSSSS!!!!!! (Amber, Rachel, and Ashitaka-turn   
around to glare at him while sounding annoyed) WHAT!? (Wufei-calm but still in an angry tone) We   
are NOT going to the beach! No way, no how! (Rachel, Amber, and Ashitaka all look at each other   
and then say in unison) He's going! ::Grabbing Wufei firmly by the arms, all three of them drag a   
screaming and protesting Wufei out of the mall and off to Quatre's mansion:: (Rachel-grinning and   
holding firmly to Wufei's left arm) I wonder if Quatre will let us use his private jet.....I   
better call my grandparents first.  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
:: Everything cheaked out with Quatra and her grandma ...but the only problem was that their was   
only two rooms .... but no one seemed to care except Wufei :: ( Wufei ) Are we their yet :: Amber   
sighs it was only the hundredth time he had asked her :: ( Amber ) NOOO....... why do you keep   
asking !!! :: Wufei was holding his nose :: ( Wufei ) I dont think you taught Tarzan here how to   
use deodorant !!! :: Amber and Rachel burst into laughter :: ( Wufei ) It is not so funny when you   
have to sit next to him :: Amber is now realy getting anoyed by his stupidity:: ( Amber ) Maybe   
I left you paralyzed for too long ...I think it did permanent damge :: Rachel nods her head in   
agreement :: ( Wufei ) What should I do he smells ?!?! :: Amber growls :: ( Amber ) Why dont you   
move !!!! thats logical :: Wufei is getting tick off at the way Amber is talking to him ::  
( Wufei ) Fine I will just to prove a point that I dont need you to keep me company :: Amber was   
awestruck ::( Amber-sating to self ) He wanted my company ........I must of left him aralyzed   
longer than I thought ......hey wait this could actually work to my advantage ......heck if Rachel   
can get Ashitaka to sleep with her then I can definatly get Wufei into bed with me ... with the   
state he is in heh heh :: Amber smiles evily to her self ....Rachel looks at her as if she had   
just smoked weed or something :: ( Rachel ) Amber are you on weed :: Amber gives Rachel smile and   
runns over to tell her what had happened to her and Wufei and about her plan to get Wufei in the   
same room at least :: ( Rachel ) You are a evil onna ....Now I know why Wufei calles you that ....   
so are you gonna test to see if you screwed his brain up enough :: Amber thought for a momment   
then nodded and headed over to the other side of the plane were Wufei was :: ( Wufei ) What do you   
want onna :: Amber smiles :: ( Amber ) I just wanted to say sorry thats all :: Wufei looked   
stupified ..she had never apologized before :: ( Amber ) Are you okay Wufei ......Wufei.....::   
Amber thought to her self ...maybe this will wake him up ....Amber bent over and planted a kiss on   
Wufei :: ( Wufei ) I...I ...Forgot what I was going to say :: Amber smiled :: ( Amber ) Good !!   
so can I sit next to you from now on and stay in the same room while we go to the beach :: Wufei   
just nodded ...not realy paying attention to what Amber was saying :: ....:: Rachel got a wicked   
idea she was going to try her luck on Ashitaka :: ( Rachel ) Hey Ashita...... what ...? WHAT ARE   
YOU DOING ASHITAKA:: Ashitaka smiled :: Ashitaka ) I was cold so I decided to make a fire ::   
Rachel smaked her head :: ( Rachel ) Ashitaka ... WE USE BLANKET'S when we are cold ...   
we do not build a fire ...excpecially on a air plane  
************************************************************************************** 


	5. Plane trama and first night

  
Okay the fith chapter .. please review .. PLEASE !! I get so depressed when I dont get many reviews ... I dont even care if it is a   
flame .. THATS how desperate I am .. But anyway !!  
  
  
This goes for the rest of my chapters .. I DONT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS THAT WE USE IN   
THIS FIC .. WE ARE POOR DONT SUE !!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
(Rachel-trying to put the fire out while the built in sprinklers on the jet start going off) DAMN!   
Ow! HOT HOT HOT!!!!!!! (Ashitaka-looking startled) Oh lok! It's raining! (Rachel-growling) Gimme   
that! (grabs blanket from Ashitaka) And stop....stop being so....so.....I don't know! Stop being   
so inelegegant! *seconds later when the fire is all put out and the sprinklers have stopped*   
(Rachel-wringing out her hair) Whew! I'm glad that's over! (Ashitaka-off in the corner sniffling)   
(Rachel-looking concerned and coming over to Ashitaka) What's the matter? (Ashitaka-still   
sniffling) I....I don't like it when you....when you call me such big words. I am not used to   
your way of life......I...I AM trying though! (Rachel-eyes get all watery and she leans down   
quickly and hugs Ashitaka) OH! That's alright!!!!!! I luv you anyways! Even if you do act  
inelegant half the time. ::Ashitaka eventually stops sniffling and Rachel has him sit beside   
her while Amber and Wufei remain in the back of the plane (please note: Wufei-s hair was not   
affected at all by the sprinklers). After this whole incident, everybody pretty much just goes   
to sleep for the rest of the trip::  
(Pilot) Please note that the pilot has put on the seatbelt light. Please prepare for landing.   
(Rachel-looking up from where she was snuggled against Ashitaka's chest) Wha? Huh?  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
:: Wufei breathed a sigh of relif when he had heard that they were going to land .....but Amber   
on the other hand was not so happy ..not really about the plane landing but something els :: ..  
.. :: Amber had wraped her arms around her chest tightly ....Wufei seemed to notice this ::   
( Wufei ) Whats wrong with you onna ..:: Amber ignored him and continued to look out the window   
....this concerned Wufei she was always the arugative bunch of the group :: ( Wufei ) Woman are   
you cold !! :: Amber gave Wufei how dumb can  
you be look :: ( Amber ) NO WUFEI IM AS TOSTY AS A OVEN.!!!!!!!...DUH IM COLD ....I JUST GOT   
DRENCHED ...BECAUSE ASHITAKA THOUGHT THAT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO HAVE A BARBACUE ON THE PLANE ...   
but thats not half the problem :: Wufei became very interested in what this other thing was ::   
( Wufei ) Well ....what is the other problem ?? :: Amber sighed and decided to tell him since   
it would become clearly obvious later...:: ( Amber ) Okay ...come here :: Wufei leand over and   
Amber wispered something in his ear ..:: ... :: The moment Wufei had heard this his eyes enlarged   
and he jumped back in surprise :: ( Wufei) YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT BECAUSE YOU WEAR A WHITE TANK   
TOP WHEN WET ....IT BECOMES ALMOST SEE THROUGH :: Amber blushed because off embarrasment and   
anger :: ( Amber ) thank you Wufei FOR TELLING THE WHOLE  
GOD DAMN WORLD !!!!!!!!:: Wufei snikered then started to smile evily ....Amber didnt like that   
look and tightened her grip around herself :: .... :: Ashitaka was very interested in what Amber   
and Wufei were yelling about ...but Rachel on the other hand was to busy to notice since she was   
stareing out the window dreaming about Ashitaka in blue speedo :: ...::Wufei's grin widened as a   
naughty thought came to his mide :: (Wufei ) This is something I ....have to see :: Amber paled .  
..and Ashitaka was now walking over to Wufei and Amber:: (Ashitaka ) What are you two arguing   
about :: Wufei turned around and wispered something into Ashitaka's ear ....Ashitaka's eyes   
widened :: ( Ashitaka ) No way!!... This world is truly magical ... I wanna see ::Amber's jaw   
droped to the ground :: ( Amber ) I...wh....n...you...I :: Amber was speachless ..Wufei has never   
been that forward :: ( Wufei ) Okay now the fun begins :: Ashitaka and Wufei looked each other   
then began to tickle Amber to death :: ( Amber ) HEEHAAAA ....WUF....HAAAA ...ST...HEEEAAAA...  
OP ... :: Amber was trying to keep her self incontroll and keep herself covered .....finaly   
Amber's voice in her head spoke to her ...Amber listened to it then agreed to what it said ....  
Amber took a deap breath despite she couldnt breath because she was being tickled to death ::   
( Amber) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :: Rachel imediatly   
turned around and Wufei and Ashitaka imediatly stoped their assult :: ... :: Rachel was fumming   
at the sight befor her eyes and was more pissed when she saw Ashitaka their to :: ( Wufei and   
Ashitaka ) OH......SHIT  
!!!! :: Rachel walked ...or stomped her way over to the bunch :: ( Rachel ) ASHITAKA WHAT   
THE F*** ARE YOU DOING !!!!!!!!!! :: Ashitaka didnt awnser ...he just stood their looking   
sorry ...then Rachel turned her attention to Wufei:: ( Rachel ) AND WHAT THE F*** WERE YOU   
DOING :: Wufei to stayed  
silent he too was ashamed at what they had done to his onna ::.... :: Rachel growled and went   
over to a frightened Amber :: ( Rachel-in a soft voice ) What did they do to you ( Amber )   
Those bastards they tried to ...rape me ... all because of this stupid white shirt :: Amber   
pouted and crossed her arms ...she was taking it very well concidering what happened :: ( Rachel )   
Now I understand what was going on :: Ashitaka and Wufei paled :: ( Wufei and Ashitaka ) WE DID   
NOT DO THAT !! WE WOULD NEVER !! ( Rachel ) Ashitaka.......Wufei.....:: Rachel said while   
pulling out a purse ...Wufi and Ashitaka fell to the ground and started to plead :: ( Wufei   
and Ashitaka ) NO...NOT THE BRICK BAG !!!!:: Rachel smiled :: ( Rachel ) Oh yah...:: then   
Rachel started her asult :: IF I EVER CATCH YOU DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL   
YOU ... ::A long string of curse words could be heard trailling out of Rachels mouth :: ....   
:: In the bathroom Wufei had heard all yelling and decided to cutt his bathroom time for his   
hair in half ....When Wufei walked out what he saw astonished him ....their on the floor was   
him or someone that looked like him and Ashitaka being beat to death by Rachel ...and in the   
seat where Wufei was sitting befor he made his trip to the bathroom was his onna with a distant   
look of terror in her eyes ....what ever that thing did to his onna they were gonna pay ::   
( Wufei ) WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON :: Every one turned their attention to the real Wufei ...   
every one's jaw drops to the ground except Amber who began to cry :: ( Amber ) I WAS BEING   
USED!!!! :: with that Amber braught her hands up to her face totaly forgeting about her shirt   
problem .....Ashitaka and both Wufei's stared like mindless zombies :: ( Ashitaka )  
WOW they look even better than the ones back home !!! :: Rachel took her purse and knocked him   
unconsious ...:: ( Rachel ) I dont think we need to hear his two sence ..it is his nap time any   
way :: Just then the fake Wufei got up and started to laugh:: ( Fake Wufei ) MUHAAAAA ...  
my mission is complet I have gathered the pictures for my creator Dr.Gero ... ( Rachel ) I   
thought he was dead !!! ( Evil Wufei ) NO...he lived .... but he kinda lost his memory and   
he siged up to be a picture taker guy for play boy magazin  
....AND KNOW THAT I HAVE THEIS PICTURES WE CAN RULE THE WORLD MUHAAAA ::  
Real Wufei and Rachel sweatdrop :: MASTER I HAVE THE PICTURES ...:: Just then Dr.Gero steped   
out from the piolets liitle room where they fly the plane :: ( Dr.Gero ) Good work Wufei 2 ...   
now I will become the ruler of this world ..lets get out of here :: Dr.Gero and Wufei 2 jumed   
out of the  
plane laughing all the way down :: ( Wufei ) Did you see them wearing a parishoot :: Rachel shook   
her head ..... seconds later you heard a splat and a ouchi right after :: ( Wufei-sighing ) Rachel   
go land the plane I need to talk to my onna for a second :: Rachel noded and headed to the   
cockpit ...Wufei walked over to the crying Amber and sat down next to her :: Wufei- in a soft   
voice ) Onna are you okay :: Amber didnt even look up just sat their and cryed some more ...Wufei   
sighed and reached for Ambers face ...then pulled her face up to met his ...Amber looked at   
him with tears streaming down her face :: ( Wufei ) What happened :: Amber started to hiccup ::   
( Amber ) He tried to rape me... :: Amber said barly above a whisper :: ...:: Wufei's eyes   
widened in shock :: ( Wufei ) HE DID WHAT !! :: Amber was about to say it again when Wufei   
placed his finger over her mouth and hushed her :: (Wufei ) Im sorry I wasnt their to protect   
you ^-^ :: With that Wufei gathered Amber into his arms and held her ^-^ ^-^ :: Rachel snikered   
she had  
been watching the whole thing ...then Rachel brought out one of her camras and took a picture   
of them :: ( Rachel) One more to add the book :: Just then the unconsious Ashitaka started to   
mummble something in his sleep :: Ashitaka ) Yahkul ...give me back my speedos ..they arnt a   
chew toy .... Rachel wasnt suposed to see this me like this yet I was gonna wait until the end   
of the trip to do that .. :: Rachel Amber and Wufei sweatdroped as Ashitaka mumbled again and   
roled over and started to snore ::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
(Rachel-from the front of the plane, sitting before the control console and cracking her knuckles)   
ALRIGHT! I can do this I'm READY!!!!! (just then she remembers something) Wait....I don't know the   
first thing about flying a plane! And now we're all gonna DIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Rachel flails   
her arms wildly while screaming her head off about everyone dying a terrible death like Dr. Gero   
and Wufei 2. Just then, Ashitaka came running up to the front, grabbed the little flight steering   
wheel thing and pulls it into the right position. Moments later, the group not to mention the jet  
....is safety on the ground and Ashitaka  
steps back:: (Rachel-looking astonished) How the heck did you DO that? (Ashitaka-winking) After   
fighting demons and gods and living through the destriction of a forest and it's lead spirit....  
.you learn a thing or two.  
(Rachel-looking suspicious) Like flying a plane? (Ashitaka-grinning sheepishly) No....not quite.  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
:: Rachel shakes of her earlier suspitions about Ashitaka and gave him a big huge :: ( Rachel )   
Tanky Ashitaka I luv you ...you saved my life how can I ever repay you :: Ashitaka smirked at   
the dream he had when unconscious :( Ashitaka ) Nothing right know ...:: Rachel was confused   
but went along with :: (Rachel ) Okay it is time tio get off !! :: Rachel yelled :: Wufei )   
Come on Onna it is time to get off :: Amber shock her head no :: Wufei ) Why not ( Amber )   
Because remember my shirt ..:: Wufei paused for a  
moment before taking off his coat and let Amber wear it :: Amber smiled at Wufei :: ( Amber )   
Thanks Wufei :: Wufei just growled ::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
(Rachel-thinking) Hmmmm........ (then grabs Ashitaka's light blue shirt and starts pulling it off)   
I wanna wear something of yours too!!!!!!! ::Ashitaka really doesn't get why she's trying to do   
this but let's her have it anyway. Then, as soon as Rachel has his shirt, she starts walking   
towards their waiting car (Quatre got it ready), whiling clinging to Ashitaka's partially   
uncovered chest:: (Rachel-sighing) It's so smooth! I luv this!!!!!!!! ::Amber and Wufei just   
floow behind, Wufei holding his coat about Amber's shoulders while she just walks closer to   
him to cuddle against his shoulder:: *one hour later* ::Rachel stands in the doorway of her   
grandparent's rented condo, holding the key:: (Rachel) prepare to me amazed peoples! They keep   
such nice houses!!!!!!  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
:: Amber is awstruck :: ( Amber ) WOW...:: Amber looks around some more then spots the rooms   
Amber looks in each one then choses which one she and Wufei should get :: ( Amber ) Me and   
Wufei get this one :: rachel glares at Amber :: ( Rachel ) Nu HU me and Ashitaka do :: Amber   
crossing her arms :: ( Amber ) No me and Wufei ( Rachel ) Me and Ashitaka (Amber ) Me and   
Wufei ( Rachel ) Me and Ashitaka (Amber ) Me and Wufei :: this went on for quiet some time so   
Ashitaka and Wufei decided to pick the rooms ..Wufei and Ashitaka walked into their rooms and   
shut the door to help quiet the noise Rachel and Amber were making :: ( Rachel ) Me and   
Ashitaka ( Amber ) Me and Wufei ( Ashitaka and Wufei ) SHUT UP !!! :: Amber and Rachel shut   
up and walked into the rooms where their mates had chosen to sleep ::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
(Rachel-her voice muffled in her shirt) Ashitaka, would you turn around? I wanna change my   
clothes, k? (Ashitaka-nodding and turning around) Okay. ::Now you see, what Rache forgot is   
that in her grandparents house, all the cloest doors are covered in mirrors soooooo.....  
Ashitaka (while facing one of these doors) got  
quite an eye full:: (Rachel-casually as she slid her old bra off) Hmm....you're being awful   
quiet. Just because I'm not looking at you doesn't mean you can't talk. (Ashitaka-sounding   
breathless) Okay. (Rachel-bending over to dig around in her bag for clean underwear) Where   
do you want to go tomorrow? (Ashitaka-still sounding breathless) To the breasts....I mean   
beach! We could have a lot of fuck...I mean fun there. (Rachel-sounding suspicious) Are you   
sure? (Ashitaka-talking hastily, trying to cover up his mistakes) Well....you keep saying that   
you wanna work on your tits..I mean tan! So...why not?! (Rachel-sounding mollified) Fine by me,   
as long as you don't mind. (Ashitaka-gulping softly) Not at all. (Rachel-still in a chatty   
pleasant tone totally unaware of what Ashitaka is seeing) And after that do you think we could   
go shopping? (Ashitaka-breathless still) Why nut.....I mean not? I also remember you saying   
you needed to get some lotion and perhaps a walking dick...I mean stick in case we wanna hike.   
(Rachel-sounding suspicious again) Okay......(turns around) Okay, I'm done, you can turn around   
again. ::Ashitaka does turn around and his jaw drops straight down at what he sees. Rachel is   
wearing nothing but a pair of panties, well concealed by an amazingly long shirt which just   
happens to be the smooth, soft, clingy kind, and since she's planning to sleep...she's not   
wearing a bra:: (Rachel-innocently kissing him on the cheek  
and the jumping into bed with a bounce) Well....are you gonna sleep in the bed or on the   
floor? (Ashitaka-quietly) Bed. (Rachel-lays down and pulls the covers up to her chin) Good! ^-^  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
:: Amber very well aware of the mirrors goes in the bathroom to change :: Wufei ) OnnaI wont   
look I swear ( Amber -while walking into the bathroom ) Its not that I dont trust you Wufei   
its...just well ...I dont trust you : Wufei sighs but then gets a naughty idea and tries to   
peek through the key hole ...but with no avail Amber has putt her shirt on the door knob...  
you hear a string off cursing coming from Wufei's mouth and something about Ashitaka being   
very lucky :: ( Amber ) How dumb dose he think I am !!!  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
(Wufei-sitting on the bed and fuming) Why does Tarzan boy oggle his onna and I don't get   
jack diddly! (Amber-from the door) Okay Wufei! I'm ready for bed! ::Amber is once again   
in one of Wufei's long white shirts and boxers but the long shirt seems amazingly cling   
for something that was meant for a man and since Amber (like Rachel) was getting ready   
for bed, and so she has no bra on:: (Wufei-sounding dazed and breathless) Yeah........ ::So,   
the two of them settle in for a good nights rest while across from them Ashitaka is enforcing   
and extreme show of will power:: (Ashitaka-while laying perfectly and thinking forecefully to   
himself) I will not touch! I will not touch! I will not touch! I will not touch!  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
:: Wufei watches as his onna gets into bed and pulls the covers over her shoulders :: ( Wufei )   
I am going to be a good little boy ...I am going to be a good little boy( Amber -voice muffled   
from under the covers ) Did you say something Wufei ( Wufei-studering) N..N...N..N..no:: Amber   
roles over exposing her covered chest from under the blankets :: ( Wufei ) .Uh uh uh Im a good   
little boy Im a good little boy :: Wufei thinking to himself :: How am I supposed to not touch ...  
..comeone Wufei think of an exuse for them to  
be their .....:: Wufei thinks :: I know I'll say that it happened when I fell asleep and my   
hand just atomaticaly wraped around you ...yah that will work....I wounder how ashitaka is   
handling it with his onna :: With that Wufei layed down and wraped his hands around Amber   
and "wink wink " as they acidently touched the no no place  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
(Ashitaka-wide awake) I will not touch! I will not touch! I will not touch! I will not....will   
not ........ ::Ashitaka pauses briefly in his fierce litany to look over at Rachel who is sound   
asleep, curled up facing him:: (Ashitaka-lays quickly back down on his back and starts up again)   
I will not touch! I will not touch! I will not touch! I.....will.......... ::Pauses again as a   
particarily naughty thought popped into his mind:: (Ashitaka-thinking to himsef while looking   
over at Rachel again) Is she's asleep, perhaps she won't notice.......maybe...... ::Waiting   
several seconds, Ashitaka finally gathers his courage and reaches over tentatively. Then..  
..his hand makes contact with one of the *wink wink* no no places and he immdiately pulls   
it back, hiding behind his pillow, prepared to face Rachel's wrath. And yet.......the minutes   
drag on and there's.....nothing. Looking up cautiously, Ashitaka is very surprised and perhaps   
a little pleased to find that Rachel hasn't moved and is still asleep. Thinking that perhaps   
he can get away with it again and .... maybe more, Ashitaka starts to reach over again when   
suddenly, Rachel shifts and rolls over on her  
back:: (Ashitaka-staring at her back and weeping) Nooooooooooo.........  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
:: Back in Wufei and Ambers room :: ( Wufei ) Im a bad little boy ...Im a bad little boy ...  
Im a bad little boy:: Wufei said as he hand his hand resting on the "Wink Wink " no no place ::   
(Wufi ) Why Why ..Why dose this onna do this to me ....I have never felt this way about any other   
onna ...why her .:: Just then Amber stiered in her sleep ...Wufei quikly removed his hand and laid   
on his back so that it looked that he was asleep ...but when it ended up that Amber had just   
shifted into a more comfortable posision on her side facing him Wufei gave a sigh of relif and   
again placed his hand back on the "wink wink" no no place  
:: ( Wufei ) Maybe I could take it a step further Wufei began to add light presure making it  
more enjoyable for him ::Just then one of Ambers legs moved under the covers ...and rested   
it self onto Wufeis stomach and down between his legs ...Wufei gulped :: { okay Rachel dont   
take this the wrong way if I sleep with my body pillow I autimatically wrap my leg around it   
so ..I thought eh lets use it to Wufei's advantage} :: Wufei stared at Amber ..woundering if   
she was doing this on pourpose just to get a reaction out of  
him ....and it was.., Wufei's friend was now saying hi to Amber right now :: ( Wufei ) Now   
what ?!?!  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
*In Ashitaka's and Rachel's room* (Ashitaka-still weeping and staring up that cieling) I don't   
get anything out of a town entirely FULL od women, how can I EVER hope to get anything out of   
one girl....... ::Ashitaka is cut off as Rachel stirs and rolls over again, curled up facing   
him:: (Ashitaka-eyes lighting up) Nows my chance! ::Starts to reach over again when he is   
startled into stopping when he finds Rachel reaching towards him. Seconds later though,   
Ashitaka finds himself in a very tight and painful sleep hug:: (Ashitaka-facing turning   
funny colors) Rachel.....Rachie......Ray Ray! Let go *gasp* please! I *gasp* can't  
*gasp* breathe. ::Rachel just continues hugging him until she starts to roll over again, taking   
him with her and nearly snapping his neck as she does so::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
::Startled by the noise Wufei releases hi grip on Amber's " wink wink " no no place :: ( Wufei)   
Now look at what they did they broke my consintraition :: but Wufei's thought's were soon broken   
when Amber rubbed her leg up and down her body was tring to streatch out reliving Amber of her   
sore mucles .... just then Amber started to mummble something :: ( Amber-mummbling ) I ...luv   
you Wufei dont leave me :: When Wufei heard this he was about to wake Amber up and tell her   
that he will always be their for her ..but then  
decided against it since Wufei accidentaly opened Ambers shirt up to get a better hold of   
her "wink wink" no no place ..so Wufei just wraped his arms around her re attatching his   
hand to her " wink wink " no no place and began to drift off ::  



	6. Dawn

I dont even know why I am continuing this story no one reviewed it .. not even   
to tell me I need to get a life . So with all that to say I hope if any one reads this I   
hope you enjoy ..   
  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
*Meanwhile in Ashitaka and Rachel's room* ::Seen from a certain angle, the scene on Rachel's bed   
could have been taken for something else. You could see a good bit of Rachel's shoulder, but none   
of her head and none of Ashitaka's either but, his legs were up in the air, flailing around with   
muffled cries which could have been pleasure sounds coming from him. The bed viewed from another   
angle thought reveiled a very different thing to be true. Rachel was still sleep hugging Ashitaka,   
firmly afixed to his waist now so that the lack of oxygen for him was less but it was still an   
uncomfortable position so he was using to his legs to try and get out of it:: (Rachel-mumbling in   
her sleep) Ow Ashitaka...don't bounce like that....it hurts............ (Ashitaka paused to hear   
if there was anymore and jumped in surprise when Rachel started screaming) IF YOU DON'T STOP, I'LL   
CUT THESE OFF!!!!!!!!!!! ::Almost immdiately after that, Rachel released her grip on Ashitaka and   
rolled over. Ashitaka, thouroughly frightened and confused was left there, gasping for breath and   
wondering what the hell that had been about. Paling, he hoped it was about what he THOUGHT it   
was::*The Truth About What Rachel Was Dreaming-just because I know you wanted to know* Rachel was   
dreaming about Ashitaka having become a red elk like Yakul and was riding Rachel about the   
Princess Mononoke world. And he seemed to have developed this annoyiung habbit of hopping as   
he ran and with no saddle there, it was starting to hurt one of Rachel's no no places. So, she   
had threatened that if he didn't stop, she would cut his horns/ antlers off. So....that was what   
all the screaming was about....not the..... *whispers* other thing.  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
* Meanwhile back in Wufei and Ambers room * ( Wufei ) Cant a guy get a decent amount of sleep   
around here ...:: Wufei growled then kick his side of the covers off exposing only Ambers leg   
and his body :: ( Wufei ) Now I will never get back to sleep!! :: Amber stir in her sleep then   
she came fully awake :: (Amber-sleeply ) What ..."yawn" are you yelling about ?? :: Wufei gulped   
hoping that she wouldnt think it was his fault that her leg was were it was ..:: ( Wufei -sounding   
calm ) That other Onna and her mate seem to be making out or something ... but they have to go   
and do it all loud so that I cant get a wink of sleep around here :: Amber just blinks at   
Wufei sleeply and yawns :: ( Amber -while yawning ) Thats nice...just wake me when you have   
breakfeast on the table :: With that Amber curled up to Wufei and wraping her leg around Wufei   
more securly as she pressed her body up against his for warmth ......... Amber obviously wasnt   
quiet awake :: ...( Wufei -while sighing ) Why fight it she obviously dosnt care...and truth   
is I dont either .....or I dont now....That onna and her mate spoiled the mood I was in ......  
Damn them :: Wufei then rolled over untill he was facing Amber ... then wraped his legs around   
her and then wraping his arms around her like a security blanket :: ( Amber ) Sighs :: Wufei   
just smiles and drifts off to sleep ::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
::Ashitaka was finally able to get to sleep after Rachel stopped sleep hugging him, rolled   
over, and stayed that way. But the true irony was that the moment he fell asleep, Rachel   
stirred and awoke:: (Rachel-sleepily rubbing her eyes) *yawn* What time is it? ::Rolling over   
to get a better look, Rachel pauses to watch Ashitaka sleeping:: (Rachel-thinking to herself)   
Somehow it doesn't seem quite as cute as when he's unconscious and in pain......(grins) But   
that can easily be fixed! ::Rachel then grabs the heaviest thing she can find, that being   
the alarm clock. Notes that it's 4:25 A.M. and then, smashes it down on Ashitaka's head. He   
(being the thick headed baka he is) was now knocked unconscious and a faint hint of pain   
darkened his face:: (Rachel-lying back down and pulling the sheets up to her chin while grinning)   
There.....that's MUCH better. (Ashitaka-mumbling......don't ask me how he is if he's   
unconscious....he just is) Ouchi....Yakul........why did you just sit on my head? Get off.......  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
:: Amber stired in her sleep then finaly woke :: ( Amber-mumbling to herself ) What time   
is ? :: Amber looked at her wrist watch then nearly jumped out of her skin ...but quickly   
calmed down again not wanting to wake Wufei ...Amber then carefully pried the sleeping   
Wufei off and got dressed in her bathing suit then went to go see if Rachel was up ...:: ...   
:: Amber opened the door to see Rachel gathering her suntan lotion and towel :: Amber ) Come   
on Rachel we are 15 miniutes late :: Rachel stuck her head out from the closet :: ( Rachel ) I   
know I know just hold on I gotta find my taning lotion :: just then Rachel found it and both   
girls ran out of the room into their backyard :: ..... * 20 miniutes later * :: Wufei rolled   
over to wrap his arm around his mate but only to find a emptie space where she had been ...Wufei   
then came wied awake :: (Wufei ) Damn were could that Onna be :: So Wufei got outta bed and   
opened their door only to see Ashitaka walking down the hall:: (Wufei ) You lost your Onna too   
:: Ashitaka nodded his head then turned to Wufei :: ( Ashitaka ) Why Do you call you them Onnas .  
... :: Wufei growled and crossed his arms :; ( Wufei ) Because that is what they are !!   
:: Ashitaka just shruged :: ( Ashitaka) Oh .... well do you know where Rachel is ..  
( Wufei ) No I havent seen your Onna ...do you know where mine is :: Ashitaka just shook his   
head no :: ...:: Just then Ashitaka and Wufei heard a scream ...and they took off to find out   
what made the noise ..... Wufei and Ashitaka found their Onnas :: ( Wufei ) ONNAS WHAT ARE YOU  
DOING THIS GOD DAMN EARLY IN THE MORNING :: Amber and Rachel stopped what they were doing and   
staired at the two sleepy warriors ::( Rachel ) Oh well am catchimg the first few rays of the   
sun and Amber is swimming Ashitaka -staring at the sky ) what sun ?? ( Amber -on the diving board )  
HI WUFEI :: wufei stormed over to Amber :: ( Wufei ) Onna get down this instant !!! :: but it   
was to late Amber had already dove into the water ..while Wufei waited for his onna to surface   
Ashitaka was having his own problems with his :: ( Ashitaka ) Come one Rachel I wanna go back   
to sleep and I cant is your not their ...I need my mate to cuddle with ( Rachel ) Well to bad   
I am tanning .....but if you want their is teady bear in the closet ..you could use that   
:: Ashitaka growls then walks over to Rachel and grabs her and drags the kicking and screaming   
Rachel into the house to go back to bed :: ( Rachel ) HEY LET ME GO ...I WANNA GET A TAN !!!  
:: Ashitaka rolled his eyes :: ( Ashitaka ) HOW BY MOONLIGHT !! :: Rachel crossed her arms ::   
( Rachel ) God you are grummpy when you wake up !!* meanwhile Wufei was having his own problems   
* ( Wufei ) Come one Onna lets go to bed ...I am tired !!! ( Amber-smiling evily ) Only if you   
can catch me ( Wufei -know pissed ) DONT MAKE ME GO IN THEIR !!! :: But Amber couldnt hear him   
she has already submerged ... but for Wufei it was the last straw :: ( Wufei ) Alright Onna you   
asked for it :: Wufei thentook off his shirt and dove into the water ...... Wufei looked around   
in the water but he couldn't see her any were so surfaced to make her think he was resting or   
something ...just as long as it made her think she had the upper hand :: ( Wufei) Stupid Onna   
I wanna go to bed :: wufei submerged again ...this time he saw her.. she was swimming very low   
to the bottom .. so Wufei made a dive for her but he was too slow Amber had seen him and made a   
quick dash for the surface ... Amber got some air then decended only to find Wufei right in   
front of her ... so Amber spun around and used the wall to give her extra lift out of the   
water ..Amber literaly jumped out of the water .. :: .... :: This went on for a good half and   
hour or so Wufei was hot on her heals swimming back and forth ..but Wufei new that soon he   
was going to get the upper hand sooner or later ..because eventho she was swiming faster   
she was using up more air ...so she would have to surface soon ..:: ... :: Wufei then   
spotted his chance Amber started to surface ...so he got right under ... :: :: Amber gasped for   
air only only to be pulled back under by Wufei :: .... :: Wufei smirked as he pulled Amber   
down to his level in the water ... :: ..:: Amber started to stuggle as hard as she could to   
get back to the surface ....:: ... :: Wufei watched as she struggled ... he thought that   
she was struggling to get out of the water but that thought was soon rejected as Amber   
stoped struggling and clenched at her mouth and trought ..Wufei soon relized that she needed   
air and fast ... Wufei grabed Amber and swam up as fast as he could ....:: ... :: When they   
reached the surface Amber began to gasp for air while coughing at the same .... Wufei swam   
over to the edge and placed Amber on it ...then got out himself and began to rub Ambers back as   
she coughed:: (Wufei) Amber are you okay :: but all Amber did was cough ... so Wufei picked   
her up and carried her into their room :: * meanwhile in Ashitaka and Rachel's room *   
( Rachel ) Ashitaka I dont wanna go to bed :: But it was to late Ashitaka was already   
asleep and had leeched himself to Rachel so that she couldnt escape ... so Rachel just   
grabed her cd player and listened to some music to help calm her nerves down ::  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
(Rachel-glaring at CD player and talking to no one in particular) This isn't helping......not   
one bit.......Hmmmm..... ::Looking over at her alarm clock, Rachel strongly considered using   
it on Ashitaka again.....but decided against it when she realized how cute he'd look then   
and knew that she would want to watch. So, that idea was out of the question. But.....what   
about sneeking out? Looking over at Ashitaka, Rachel tried to come up with the best way to   
remove the pest from her left side:: (Rachel-grinning a little) This should work. ::Reaching   
over, she carefully started poking his side causing him to stir a little and then pausing. She   
kept this going for several minutes until Ashitaka finally seemed to notice it and rolled over,   
releasing her from his iron grip:: (Rachel-gasping somewhat) Thank GOD! ::Hopping up, Rachel   
grabbed her towel and her tanning lotion and ran for the door. Just then, she was tripped up   
by one of Ashitaka's booby traps. Awoken by the sound of Rachel crashing to the floor, Ashitaka   
pulled himself from the bed, dragged Rachel kicking and screaming back to it, and strapping   
her to the bed:: (Ashitaka-glaring at Rachel) Go....to....sleep. (Rachel-screaming)   
NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I WANNA GET A TAAAANNNN!!!!  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Amber)  
  
*Meanwhile in Wufei ans ambers room * ( Amber-mad) LET GO OFF ME BAKA I DON'T WANNA GO   
TO BED !!! :: Wufei draged the kicking and screaming Amber to bed :: ( Wufei ) ONNA YOU   
NEED REST YOU ALMOST DROWNED :: Amber crosses her arms and atempts to act snobish ::   
( Amber) AND WHO DO I HAVE TO THANK FOR THAT ...HU WUFEI !!??!!? :: Wufei just growled   
and draged Amber into bed :: Wufei -trying to tuck Amber into bed ) Onna hold still.....  
:: Amber stops struggling :: (Amber ) Fine I'll sleep on the floor :: with that Amber grabs   
all the blankets and pillows and places them on the floor for her to sleep on ::   
( Wufei ) So what am I supposed to sleep in :: Amber shrugs :: Amber ) Uhm I dont know ...  
you could go sleep with Ashitaka and Rachel for all I care :: Wufei clenched his fists ::   
( Wufei ) Oh no I wont :: Wufei then grabs the blankets from Amber and places them on the   
bed and lays down and attempts to sleep :: ( Amber) Okay Wufei I give up !!!   
( Wufei-turning around to face Amber ) Good now come to bed !! :: Amber looks at him as   
if he had lost his mind :: ( Amber ) Have you lost your mind ...I am sleeping on the   
couch !! :: Wufei just slaps his face :: ( Wufei ) Onna !!  
**************************************************************************************  
Reply (Rachel)  
  
*Meanwhile in Rachel and Ashitakas room* ::Rachel chews furiously on the crude tweed rope   
that she's been bound to the bed with:: (Rachel-in between growls) Gotta.......get....away...  
...before........the........sun .....rises. ::Suddenly, one of the ropes snap and within   
seconds, Rachel has herself free. But before doing anything else, she grabs her alarm   
clock and beats Ashitaka senseless with it, then grabs the blanket and ambles out into   
the living room:: (Amber-looking from the couch) Sorry, this spot's already taken.   
(Rachel-smiling a little and laying down on the floor after snagging a pillow for herself)   
That's alright. Wu-chan and Ashitaka might think we were lezbos if they found us   
sleeping together. (mutters) My brother is already convinced beyond reason that   
this fact is true. ::Rachel and Amber both settle in and all seems to resolve to   
relative peace until, suddenly they both snap wide awake realizing.....::   
(Rachel and Amber in unison) We should BE OUTSIDE!!!!!!  



End file.
